The Infinity Seven
by CaramelChocolateCookie
Summary: Harmony Hazel Quince from the year 2024 travels through a portal and meets Hiccup Haddock from the 900 A.D. Together, they try and bring back the Infinity Seven to defeat a new enemy. HTTYD and its sequel don't belong to me except for my OCs .Set about 4 years after the second movie. Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello, this is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if there are any errors or if this chapter is too short. If there are any errors or improvements, please leave a review. These are the different dialogue that will appear throughout this story.**

"Normal dialogue."

 _"_ _Telepathy Contact."_

 ** _"_** ** _Flashback."_**

 **"** **Dragonese."**

 **Without further ado, let's get started.**

It's nighttime as a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes walked down the well-lit street with an ice cream in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. Meet Harmonia Hazel Quince, she's 24 – turning 25 in February. The year is currently 2024. Why do you need to know this? Well, you'll eventually find out at some point in this story. "Grandma, I'm back." The woman shouted as she slipped off her shoes and placed them somewhere that nobody could trip over them. "Hello, Grandma?" Harmonia shouted once again when she didn't get a reply. She quickly went up the stairs to her fragile adoptive grandmother's room.

That's right, her _adoptive_ grandmother. Harmonia was a foster child who moved to several different foster homes before a kind old lady took her in her care when Harmonia was 8 years old. Another thing you should know is that Harmonia's grandmother was infertile – which meant she couldn't have children – and the fact that she – unfortunately – suffers from cancer which is why Harmonia has stuck with her ever since. So when her grandma isn't anywhere in the house she starts to panic. "Grandma, are you home?" And that's when she found a note, lying on the desk.

 _To my dearest Harmony,_

 _I'm off to play Bingo with all of the other ladies at the care house. I'll be back at_ _9:00_ _. I'll always love you._

 _–_ _Grandma Bella._

It was now 6:00 in the night. After the reassurance, she went to her own room and plopped herself on her bed. All around her room were books, lots of them. Ranging from nonfiction fact books to fiction to manga, all of her books were categorised and arranged neatly on her multiple shelves. With there being nothing else to do, she started humming a random song.

Singing, dancing, acting and other musically things had always been a passion of hers. Performing in front of large audiences, listen to music ring in her eardrums, she loved performing arts and that actually includes actual art (even though her drawings are terrible). Without her realising, she had begun to sing out loud and dance around her bedroom. When she had stopped in front of a shelf, she had noticed something. Something strange, something that wasn't there before.

It was a book. But books are meant to go on shelves right? What's so wrong with that? Well, this wasn't just any kind of book. It had a plain, brown cover and it was dusty – very dusty. The title was in fancy black font had the pages had seemed to be tea stained. "The book of Dragons," Harmony read out loud. "I don't think this book was ever on my shelf before. In fact, I don't even remember looking at the book, let alone read it." Since Harmony had nothing better to do, she closed the main room light, sat on her bed and opened the bedside lamp.

When she opened the mysterious book and immediately dust went in her face. She coughed several times before getting back to the book. Inside were a lot of what looked to be hand drawn creatures, creatures that she'd never seen or heard before – probably because they weren't real – but something inside her told her that these strange looking dragons were real like she'd seen them before. There was hand written information about these dragons too.

She muttered, "Gronkle, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Terrible Terror…" but one that particularly caught her eye was the page about a species of dragon called the Night Fury. It was well designed and it looked powerful, just by seeing it through the pages. They looked to be moving under the light of the bedside lamp and that wasn't personification either.

As Harmony's interest grew, a feminine voice inside her head said, _"Wouldn't you like to see these creatures for yourself?"_

Harmony jumped in shock, "Who are you?" She then asked cautiously.

 _"_ _You don't need to know who I am, what does matter is your answer. You can choose to come through this portal or not."_ An oval shaped black hole appeared on one of her bedroom walls, replacing the mirror that used to be there. _"You can choose to let your curiosity overcome you or be cautious and let this opportunity slide. Besides, you still have 3 hours to explore, what could possibly go wrong? So, what is your answer, Miss Harmonia Hazel Quince?"_

If this was a normal situation, her mind would immediately go "STRANGER DANGER" but it didn't. Her curiosity had been too strong to resist. "All right, I'll go through this… portal thing." Even though Harmony couldn't see the female, her imagination told her that if the woman had a body in front of her now, she'd probably smile. _"Just hop through the portal and you'll arrive."_

She walked up to the portal, carrying the book with her. She took a couple of deep breaths before finally walking in. It was black, pitch black. She could barely see anything but still, some instinct told her to walk forwards – so she did. As she saw a bright white light and arrived at the other side, the same feminine voice told her.

 _"_ _Welcome to the 900 A.C, enjoy your stay."_


End file.
